The purpose of our training program in immunology is to recruit talented, well-trained, and well-motivated graduate students and postdoctoral fellows and to give them first-rate preparation for competitive careers in academic research and industry. This training program is sponsored by the University of Massachusetts Medical School's (UMMS) Interdepartmental Immunology and Virology (IV) Committee. This group fosters immunology and virology research and training at UMMS and offers a Ph.D. Program in Immunology and Virology as part of a larger school-wide graduate program that encompasses a core curriculum and a specialization in one of several fields of biomedical research, including immunology and virology. The training faculty consists of 24 preceptors and 11 affiliated faculty, together representing 5 UMMS departments. As of 7/1/01 there were 57 predoctoral students either enrolled in or with intent to enroll in the IV Graduate Program (27 passed the qualifying exam) and 44 postdoctoral fellows being trained by IV preceptors. We are seeking stipends for 6 graduate students and for 4 postdoctoral fellows. Research training in the IV program is an interdisciplinary, cooperative undertaking, which depends upon and has contributed to regular interaction among students, postdoctoral fellows, and faculty from different clinical and basic science departments. It is characterized by intense faculty involvement and by a formalized emphasis on developing skills in hypothesis-driven research and research communication. We provide a broad-based training in basic molecular and cellular immunology, autoimmunity, transplantation, and the immunology of infectious disease. Though very broad-based, our program has a particular focus in the areas of viral immunology and vaccine development, with an emphasis on HIV and AIDS-related viruses. This Immunology Training Grant has been an integral part of our program for the past 12 years, and we are requesting another 5 years of support.